In a general mechanical manufacture field such as a micro EDM field, a wire electro discharge grounding (WEDG) is used for manufacturing a micro electrode machining tool.
In the conventional electrical discharge manufacture field, two discharge circuits are generally used, and one of the discharge circuits is a resistance and capacitance (RC) electro discharge circuit. Since the discharge quantity of the RC electro discharge circuit is very small, the RC electro discharge circuit is applicable for a finish electro-discharge machining, but not applicable for a rough (large-area) electro-discharge machining, and thus the RC electro discharge circuit has a very poor efficiency on the manufacture of a large workpiece. The other discharge circuit is a transistor RC electro discharge circuit which can supply large instant current to provide a high discharge manufacturing capability and a high manufacture efficiency, and thus the transistor RC electro discharge circuit is applicable for a rough (large-area) electro-discharge machining, but not applicable for the finish electro-discharge machining.
More specifically, the power supply of the RC electro discharge circuit controls its discharge energy by a capacitor only, and thus a small discharge quantity of the manufacture can be provided, and users cannot adjust the On-Off time or control the electro discharge duration time. Furthermore, it takes a long time for shaping a rod electrode material with a larger diameter (such as over ψ0.5 mm) to meet the requirements of a micro electrode machining tool.
To reduce manufacturing time, manufacturers adopt the transistor RC electro discharge circuit to improve an instant increase of discharge energy and achieve the high efficiency of a discharge manufacture. However, for a finish electro-discharge machining, the transistor RC electro discharge circuit is restricted by the performance of transistors and the influence of stray capacitors, and an uneven surface frequency occurred in the process of manufacturing a micro electrode machining tool particularly the electrode machining tools below ψ0.1 mm.
In summation of the description above, technical problems exist regardless of using the RC electro discharge circuit or the transistor RC electro discharge circuit alone. In a process of manufacturing a micro electrode machining tool, the aforementioned rough electro-discharge machining (using a transistor RC electro discharge circuit) and finish electro-discharge machining (using a RC electro discharge circuit) are required, and thus resulting in a long manufacturing time and a low mass productivity. Obviously, the prior art requires further improvements.